User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki Chapter 12
Alexa woke up from her sleep to find herself in a small room, on an uncomfortable bed and with a bright light above her. This wasn’t her appartment. She tried to get up, to leave so that she could return home, but when she stood up, she almost collapsed. There was an aching pain in her right ankle. “Hold up there, Alexa!” She turned around, hoping to see Orion coming through the door. She was disappointed to see that it was Teddy stood in the doorway, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He dropped them to the floor as he rushed to her side, supporting her and walking her over to the bed. She wasn’t sure why she was here, but it seemed like it was some sort of hospital. Teddy was sat by her bed now. As she looked at his worried face she started to remember some of the events of the last few days. She remembered finding those files in Teddy’s bedroom. She remembered Orion confessing that he wanted them to be together, and then she let out a cry. She remembered the woods. She remembered the bodies, and Banfa, and Orion saving her from Avvy. He was gone. She searched down deep inside herself, and she realised that it was true. There was something different about her. She felt free. She felt like some sort of weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She could finally understand the truth of all of this. Banfa had wanted her to know everything, so had Jamahl. Why had it taken them dying to get her to remember? “Why were you out there, Alexa? Were you looking for that girl again?” “Pardon?” Teddy looked at her with a strange look on his face, and she realised that he had been talking the entire time that she had been thinking. She shrugged her shoulders apologetically. She hadn’t meant to look rude. Then she remembered that Teddy was probably a killer, and she didn’t feel sorry any more. “I said that they found you in the forest. The doctor reckons you have sprained your ankle running. Why were you out there?” She didn’t have time to think of a believable lie. Instead she just decided to role with the ready made one that Teddy had given her. “Yeah, I- Erm- I had been searching for a few hours then I- Then I- Thought I saw- Erm- A wolf? Yeah, a wolf. So that is why I was running.” Teddy patted her on the shoulder. “Ok, but if you want to go out there again, I hope that you will ask me. I don’t like the thought of you being out there in the dark and cold all alone. Something worse than this could have happened.” - Shop was laid out on his bed, sprawled on his back. The hooker he had brought round the night before had let herself out. He was naked from the waist up, and wore nothing but a pair of boxers from the waist down. He had a hangover, and he was staring at the ceiling, trying to be deep in thought, but really the only thing he could think about was the beating of the drums and the searing headache. Why did he do this to himself? Of course, it was to forget all about Sliver and Jose and Dion and his father. His father who had left him all alone, who had robbed him of a sister and then pretended that she didn’t exist. That was the man that he was trying to remember fondly. There were so few happy memories. It would have been hard, even if his head wasn’t pounding. That wasn’t all he was thinking of, though. He was thinking of Sliver, and how she was dead, and of all the other people in this town who had died ever since he arrived. There had been Drakan just before him, then that cop, then the boy, then another cop, a teacher, and the list could go on and on further. There was something nagging in his head about the first death, but he couldn’t quite get what it was. He pulled himself to his feet, almost falling over as he did, and walked over to his bedroom desk. He sat himself down at the chair, and dust flew out. He didn’t find himself working that often. He opened his laptop and opened some tabs, finding his way to the Knightley Corporation files. He filled in his password, and now had access to all the secret things that only he and the CEO had access to. He clicked a few links and brought up a few pages. That was when he had his Eureka moment, as he saw the same name mentioned in numerous statements written by his father. “I entrust Drakan with the responsibilities of handling my money in America. He has served me well before, and knows how business works. He is tougher than he looks, and has friends in all the right places…” This confused Shop. He had asked Dion about the Drakan incident because he thought he recognised the name, and she had said that he had been reviled throughout town. He wondered what friends his father had been thinking of, then. Maybe they would be mentioned if he read on. He scrolled down. “I have been getting messages about Drakan’s dealings in America. He has been getting into trouble with the friends that I asked him to make for me. They have started giving him money to look after for them. I don’t like that. Terminate.” That caused him to push back from the desk in shock. Had his father ordered Drakan to be killed? No, that wasn’t possible. This message had been left ages ago. His father must have had better hit men than that. No good assassin should take years over getting their target, and it made no sense to still go for him after the guy paying you had died. There had to be more to this. “Drakan assures me that he has ended all communication with his friend. He has taken the money that he was given and slipped half of it into his account, to be transferred to me. He hopes his friend won’t notice.” So Drakan had been stealing money for Shop’s father, had he? That was interesting, and meant that it was possible that he had found the prime suspect in Drakan’s murder. He might be able to follow the money and put a name to the word friend. He pulled up the bank details for his father’s account during the days after that last message had been sent, and sure enough there had been a sizeable pay in. He then tracked the account that had given the money, and found another account. He brought up the next account, and his eyes widened as he saw the name. It was another one he was familiar with. “Frank Claas…” - “He can’t just have vanished, can he?” Hoagy and Carson were stood in the remains of the Fugi shack. They had just watched Dan enter, and then when Carson had looked through the window he had been gone. There was nowhere that he could have been hiding. They had looked everywhere in here, and outside the shack too. “You don’t think he has some sort of secret passageway, do you?” Carson frowned at that comment. Who actually had secret passages in real life? It was one of those fake things you got in stories, like in Scooby Doo, or Pretty Little- “That is exactly what I have.” Lightning cracked outside, and the two boys looked up to see Dan Master stood in the frame of the door. His skin looked pale when he stepped into the room. There was something unusual about him, something different. “I told you to stop following me, Hoagy. I thought it was in your best interest to just drop it and learn to accept that Task was gone, instead of blaming me for it.” “You made yourself suspicious with all your shady dealings.” That was Carson speaking up. Dan shook his head. “You mean by having a private life and dating your aunt? Ok. I lied about how long I had been back in town because I didn’t want to let my parents know who I was seeing.” “There’s more though, isn’t there? You don’t have a secret passage under someone else’s house purely because you’re dating an older woman. What is it that you are really hiding?” Dan sighed, and sat down on the charred remains of the bed. He grimaced at the prospect of revealing his secret. “Fine. I never thought anybody else would find out about this. Me and my group… When we were in High School we set up hidden cameras all over town. At first it was just a way to keep up on the gossip. Then Jorn and Trent had an idea… It started to be used to spy on classmates, girls mostly. We used them to spy on girls and their boyfriends, and to find out secrets that we could use to get girls to date us, or do other things…” Hoagy was almost sick. “That’s disgusting. You’re still doing that now?” “Yes and no. After I came back to town I contacted all the old gang again… Jorn told me that our lair had been built over. The Fugi shack had been moved… That is why I burned it down. I wanted to see if the cameras were still working-” “So you could spy on more teenagers?” “No! So I could try and find out who killed Drakan. I was worried, you see. I have a motive for his death, although nobody has picked up on it. After I graduated from school he offered me a job. I was his assistant. Some powerful men persuaded me to start siphoning off the money that he was trusted with. When he found out he threatened to fire me, and report me to the police. That was just before I came back, and just before he died.” Carson nodded. “So you wanted the cameras to prove your innocence. Did you find anything?” “No. Drakan meets up with two guys on the night he dies, a priest and a friend, and then he leaves. He meets up with another guy, a large man called Frank, but then disappears. Not long after that he gets killed, but I don’t know who by.” Carson and Hoagy exchange looks from across the room, and then they both turn their stares on Dan. “It looks like we have a case. We need to see your cameras.” - Alexa was awake when her Aunt Laura stepped into the room. Teddy had gone a few minutes after he had told her what happened. He had said that he had just popped in prior to going to teach at High School. He had been forced to take on a lot more work since Brendan Raatz was shot, and also as counselling for people who had been close to Task Master, although there weren’t many of them who wanted to talk. Her aunt cut a grim figure as she entered. She had done her make-up, but it was half-hearted. She was wearing a black dress that fell to her ankles. It was still a glamorous look, but not really Laura Ashley’s style. She sat herself down in the same seat that Teddy had been in, besides the bed, and leaned over to put her hand on Alexa’s. There were some tears in her eyes. “Did you see him. Darling?” Alexa was confused. Why was her aunt crying? Who was she talking about? Teddy? How did she know- “Banfa, darling. Did he appear to you? He appears to me sometimes, and reminds me to be strong and carry on the act.” “I saw Banfa, yeah. He- He told me to find the truth. He said that I was ready for it. What act were you trying to keep up?” Laura closed her eyes for a few seconds, and let out a deep breath. When she opened them again, Alexa could see a weird combination of worry, fear and bravery in her pupils. What had her aunt been keeping from her. “I’m not really you auntie, darling.” Alexa opened her mouth at the news. Why had Laura been telling her that she was her aunt since she was ten years old if it was a lie? What was in it for her? “I’m your mother.” Her mouth opened even more, and Laura wiped her eyes with some paper. Her mascara was starting to run. “After- After you found those bodies, you- You forgot who I was. Banfa told me it was for the best if I didn’t tell you until you were ready to accept what you saw. So I pretended to be your aunt so that I could stay close to you and still see you. I think a part of you recognised me, so you accepted the lie easily. I’m sorry…” Alexa stared at the woman that had just come out as her mother for a few seconds, before placing her hand on top of Laura’s and squeezing gently. “It’s okay, auntie- Mom. You did it for me. I’m sorry that I caused you to go through all that.” Laura shook her head, still crying. She was silent, though it looked like there was something else that she had to say. Eventually she managed to get it out. “There’s more. You didn’t know this before, but I knew who your father was. He didn’t want anything to do with you, though.” “Who-” “Drakan…” - Jorn, Pop and Eyes are all at work in the room that Frank had given Eyes to head up the Drakan and Benny investigations, that had now expanded to work on Starla, although that was a secondary goal, and one not authorised by Frank himself. Occasionally Billy would help them with their work, but he hadn’t been seen in a couple of days. There was a knock on the door then, which Eyes got up and answered. When he entered back into the room he was followed by Starla. Pop quickly minimized the tab that he had open, worried that Starla may see it. She was staring at the ground, though, as if she felt uncomfortable being there. “I have to talk to Jorn. Alone.” Eyes frowned. “I am in charge of the investigation.” “It has to be Jorn, or I won’t share what I know.” Eyes sighed, and indicated that Jorn and Starla could talk in his separate office. Starla went in first, with Jorn following her. When he got in she was already seated, but he chose to stay stood. He was attracted to her, as any man would be, but the two of them hadn’t seen enough of each other recently. They had been quite close before she had abruptly left Frank’s operation to work at the Town Hall. “I think I have a lead on who killed Drakan, Jorn.” He was confused. If this was all that she had come to talk about then why had she been so insistent that it was him that she talked to? She could have given a lead to either Pop or Eyes, and yet she had pushed for it to be him that she talked to. “I think the Mayor and his assistant are hiding something. There is another guy. A guy called Matthew. I don’t know his second name.” “That would be Matthew Pika, I would suspect. He ran against the Mayor during the last election, splitting the votes, but Barry still won. He is also the lawyer representing the police’s main suspect. We have already looked into him. I can personally assure you that he was occupied the night of the murder.” “How?” Jorn shrugged. “We have extensive capabilities for following people here. On that night I think he was with the Mayor at a fancy restaurant-” He looked up and found her staring at him accusingly. He tried to think back over what he had said that could have prompted this. “You’re him, aren’t you? Did you use those fancy stalking machines and shit to follow me, to know when to text me? You fucker. Why did you do it? You could just have messaged me as yourself, instead of trying to scare the fuck out of me.” Fuck. She had worked it out. “I’m sorry. I wanted to help you stop what you were doing. It’s wrong, and it upset me. I just wanted you to b happy…” “With you, Jorn? What kind of a fucking shit way is this to get me to like you? I can’t believe that I thought you could be trusted. Fuck you.” Starla stormed out then, and Jorn didn’t try to follow her. He hung his head in shame. He had been Scrav, and he had abused the girl that he had loved in the same way that he had stalked girls all those years ago. He was a monster. - Tim was stood at the front of a small group of journalists who had gathered when Max Falcon had sent out a call that he had an important announcement to wake. He scanned his head around, and realised that Alan wasn’t here. That didn’t surprise him. He doubted that independent reporters were invited to these occasions. That thought caused him to chuckle. Max was the only one stood on top of the stage that stood in the town square. There was a podium in front of him. Tim was used to seeing him with an easy arrogance, usually a smirk on his face, but now he looked annoyed, as if somebody had really pissed him off. He indicated for the hush of the crowd to die down, and then one of his officers walked on stage, Kung Fugi alongside him. Max started speaking. “I have brought all of you here so that I can talk to you about the murder of Drakan. As you know, a number of weeks ago one of my officers issued an arrest warrant for Mr Kung Fugi, and then Mr Fugi handed himself over willingly. I am now prepare-” “Wait, wait, wait.” Max was interrupted, and all of the gathered journalists turned to see Matthew Pika approaching the stage at a brisk walk. He was dressed in a suit, but no tie, and his hair was combed, but not as neat as usual. “I wasn’t informed that this was happening. I am the defendant’s lawyer. You have to keep me in the loop in regards to your decisions that concern my client.” That caused Max to smile, but a thin smile, as if he was purely happy from causing Matthew to come so far out of his way at such short notice. “We talked to your client, and he said that he didn’t require consultation on this. He is being released, and no charges are being pressed on either side.” Kung shrugged at Matthew, who watched on astounded, before storming off. Max shook Kung’s hand, before letting him go and then leaving himself. - “Hey, Carson.” Carson was walking out of school, oblivious to the fact that Kylie was stood by the gate. He was still processing what Dan had told them yesterday. It was sick, but at least now it may be used to help right some of the wrongs in this town. That was a positive. Dan had promised that they wouldn’t tell the full truth to the police, though, and they had agreed, as one last favour to Task they wouldn’t turn in his only brother. “Carson!” He was stunned out of his stupour and turned, to find that he had walked out of the school and started towards the Fugi shack. Not many students went this way to get home, and he didn’t usually. He was also surprised to see that it was Kylie that was calling him. She had followed him down the street. “Have you been avoiding me, Carson? I haven’t seen you all day. Do you just want to be left alone after what happened with Task?” “No- Erm, yes- I don’t know. I don’t know how I am meant to feel.” She got closer to him then, and bit her lip sensually. Her breathing had deepened, and she wrapped one of her hands in his shirt. “That’s hot, baby. Maybe I can help you feel something…” She moved her hand down and ran it across his crotch, causing him to whimper. “He- Here?” She frowned, but then her eyes opened wide, and she licked her lips. “The Fugi Shack isn’t far from here. Lets go there and you can tell me all about why you miss Task so much, and then maybe you will get some action. Deal?” Carson quickly nodded his head, forgetting that Hoagy and Dan were both also going to the Shack. He had been dreaming of Kylie showing him some attention for years, and he wasn’t about to sacrifice this for them. “Come on then, boyfriend.” She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along, as he started to think more into that remark than she had intended. Typical Carson. - Alexa was awake for her next visitor. It was someone she didn’t recognise. He was young, a boy maybe, but he looked more like a young man. There was a look of fear on his face as he entered, and then he tried to compose himself, and closed his eyes for a number of seconds before talking. “You’re Alexa Day, right? My name is Shop Nil Knightley. I’m here to tell you something that you might not know about Drakan’s murder. I think I know who killed him.” - Billy was stood outside the police building. He was smoking a cigarette as he looked up at the large clock that hung above him. Frank was with him, staring at the doors to the building, a look of sadness in his eyes. Billy knew what they were here to do, and he couldn’t believe that Frank was actually doing it. “I don’t want to be Glisc, Billy. I don’t want to fall that far. Is this a way that I can redeem myself in your eyes.” Billy smiled softly at the man who was meant to be the scariest in the city. He knew a different side of Frank. “It isn’t my eyes you need to redeem yourself in, Frank.” “If you say some religious bullcrap, I swear-” Billy laughed, and put a hand on Frank’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, no. It isn’t that. Although… You need to be able to look at yourself and be happy with the way you are, and the way you choose to live your life. I will remember you as the young man I grew up with, whatever happens.” “I need to do this, then. I need to redeem myself in my own eyes. Thank you for saving me, Billy. Look out for Starla and the rest whilst I’m gone.” “You know it, boss.” The two of them then embrace for quite a bit longer than usual. There were tears in Frank’s eyes as he walked up to the building. Billy turned, not wanting to watch his friend at his lowest moment. He respected him too much for that. He could hear him speaking. “My name is Frank Claas. I am here to hand myself over and confess my crimes.” Billy smiled then, and walked away. His friend would be judged, but he would come out all the better for it. - The camera shows a hooded figure sat in the passenger seat of a car. There is the sound of a window rolling down, and then the camera pans around, to show the hooded figure holding a gun in their gloved hand. They point it out of the window, holding it steadily. Billy turns the corner opposite them, and then the gun is fired twice. Darkness. Category:Blog posts